A VIXX Chatroom
by endlessong
Summary: N tidak sengaja menghapus grup chat mereka dan Leo memutuskan untuk membuatkan group chat baru lagi. Gimana serunya mereka mengisi grup chat baru mereka? Pairing: Neo, Raken, Hyukbin. Chap 4: angry leo is up! RnR?
1. a new groupchat

.

A VIXX Chatroom

N tidak sengaja menghapus grup chat mereka dan Leo memutuskan untuk membuatkan group chat baru lagi. Gimana serunya mereka mengisi grup chat baru mereka? Pairing: Neo, Raken, Hyukbin. RnR?

.

\- leo make a new group chat -

\- leo invited channn, kyeoptaken, ravi, hongbean, hyogi to the group -

\- hyogi joined the group -

\- ravi joined the group -

\- channn joined the group -

\- hongbean joined the group -

\- kyeoptaken joined the group -

leo: oke

leo: ini grup chat kita yang baru

hyogi: oh

hyogi: hyung membuatnya karena..

hyogi: n hyung tak sengaja menghapus gc yang sebelumnya?

leo: yea?

hyogi: lol

ravi: (kyeoptaken)

ravi: nama yang bagus

ravi: sesuai dengan jyani hyung

ravi: kyeopta namja

channn: GUYS

channn: HALOOOO

channn: KENAPA INI CAPSLOCK

hyogi: -_-

hyogi: tombol capslocknya kepencet

leo: tombol yang ada tanda panahnya

leo: pasti kepencet

kyeoptaken: AIGUUU

kyeoptaken: gomawooo wonshikkie~

hyogi: hongbin hyung

hyogi: hYuNg

hyogi: HoNgBin

channn: YA

channn: PANGGIL HYUNGMU DENGAN SOPAN

hyogi: delivnya telat hyung

hyogi: aku tidak sepenuhnya salah

ravi: capslocknya hyung

channn: BAGAIMANA CARANYA

leo: -_-

channn: LEO

leo: aku sudah mengatakan caranya tadi

hongbean: APAAA

hongbean: jangan menggangguku

hongbean: bagus aku sudah menerima undangan grup ini

ravi: another date wiht hanzo?

hyogi: WITH*

ravi: oke *with

hongbean: u kown me so well bro

hongbean: *KNOW

hongbean: aku memperbaikinya sendiri sebelum hyuk

hyogi: bleh

hyogi: aku mengajak hongbin hyung makan bersama

hyogi: dan dia selalu menolaknya

hyogi: hanya karena main game

ravi: dia makan bersamaku kemarin

hongbean: YA

hongbean: kemarin saat fasterview

hongbean: kau bahkan tak mengingat kalau kau makan bersamaku

kyeoptaken: ?

kyeoptaken: kau kemarin janji akan pergi bersamaku?

kyeoptaken: WONSHIKKIE!

hyogi: whooops

hyogi: hehehe

ravi: maknae sialan

ravi: kau pasti sengaja

kyeoptaken: WONSHIK

ravi: kami tak sengaja bertemu di jalan

hyogi: bohoooo

hyogi: kebohongan yang hakiki

hyogi: kita selalu bersama

leo: hmm

hyogi: leo hyung?

leo: hmm?

hyogi: aku lapar ;_;

leo: nde

leo: hyung buatkan ramyun

\- leo left the chat -

hyogi: LEO HYUNG TERBAIK

kyeoptaken: WONSHIKKIEEE

ravi: aku bertemu dengannya dijalan

ravi: aku tidak bohong

ravi: sungguh

hyogi: ehe

hyogi: aku suka lihat keributan

hongbean: aku juga

hongbean: TAPI TIDAK MELIBATKAN AKU

kyeoptaken: HONGBIIIINNNN

hongbean: maafkan aku hyung..

channn: nah

channn: ini sudah normal kembali

kyeoptaken: WONSHIKKIEEEEE

ravi: apaaaa hyung?

kyeoptaken: ayo makan bersama ;_;

kyeoptaken: hongbin kau termaafkan~

hongbean: terima kasih ken hyung!

ravi: bagaimana denganku?

hyogi: whoops

hyogi: tapi aku sudah ada janji dengan shik hyung

hongbean: SANGHYUK

hyogi: ya sayang?

ravi: bleh

ravi: ken hyung tak akan semudah itu percaya

channn: berisik kalian

hongbean: EW SANGHYUK

hongbean: MENJIJIKAN

hyogi: hongbinnie hyung sayang~

ravi: maknae gila

hongbean: EWWW

kyeoptaken: WONSHIKKKKKKK

ravi: alright alright

ravi: aku otw

kyeoptaken: OTW MANA ;_;

ravi: otw studio dance kita~

kyeoptaken: aku sedang tidak disana

ravi: LALU KAU DIMANA?

hyogi: didalam lemari...?

ravi: tidak

ravi: aku sudah membukanya tadi

hyogi: lemari es maksudku

hongbean: bagaimana bisa manusia masuk lemari es

hyogi: dengan menghilangkan penyekatnya?

hongbean: -_-

ravi: DIMANA JYANI HYUNG

hyogi: di rak sepatu?

hongbean: maknae

hyogi: yaaaa hyung?

hongbean: pfft

ravi: JYANI HYUNG

ravi: KYEOPTA HYUNG

hyogi: BINNIE HYUNG

hongbean: APAA

hyogi: hanya memanggil hehehe

ravi: dimana n hyung?

hyogi: jangan ditanyakan

channn: aku disini

channn: kenapa kalian mengetik dengan sangat cepat

hongbean: gunakan kedua tanganmu hyung

hongbean: kalau mengetik

ravi: bleh

ravi: n hyung ketinggalan banyak

channn: AKU BERUSAHA CEPAAAT

channn: KENAPA CHAPSLOCKNYA MENYALA LAGI

hyogi: *CAPS

channn: HUFT

hongbean: hyung..

hyogi: kau memanggilku 'hyung'?

hongbean: untuk apa aku memanggilmu 'hyung'?

ravi: HYOGI HYUNG

hongbean: pffft

kyeoptaken: RAVEEE

ravi: iya iya

ravi: kau di studio rekaman kita kan?

ravi: ayo makan bersama

ravi: aku menyusulmu kyeopta

\- ravi left the chat -

kyeopyaken: UWUUUU

kyeoptaken: my man

hyogi: aku kira hyung bersembunyi di kulkas?

kyeoptaken: aku dirumah temanku sebenarnya ^_^

hongbean: ...

hongbean: hyung

hongbean: lebih baik kau beritau ravi

hyogi: oh

hyogi: rumah hani nuna

hyogi: ?

channn: wow

channn: leo memasak ramyun untukku?

channn: bagaimana dia tau aku lapar?

hyogi: ITU UNTUKKU

hyogi: apakah sudah jadi?

channn: AKU AKAN MENGAMBILNYA DULUAN

hyogi: HYUUUUUNG

hongbean: ...

hongbean: aku mendengar n hyung berlari

hyogi: AAAAAA

hyogi: leader sialan

hongbean: ...

\- hyogi left the chat -

kyeoptaken: tapi hyogi ada benarnya juga

kyeoptaken: dia memang sialan

hongbean: aku tak bisa mengelaknya...

channn: jaga omongan kalian

kyeoptaken: whoops

kyeoptaken: ravi menelponku

kyeoptaken: bye semua~

\- kyeoptaken left the chat -

hongbean: astaga

hongbean: suara apa itu

channn: HONGBIN HELP

channn: HYOGI MENIMPAKU

channn: AAAAAA

\- channn left the chat -

hongbean: ...

\- hongbean left the chat -

.

OKEEE ada starlight disini? aku bikin vixx chat room nih~ yuk yuk aku buka request mau tentang apa dan berdasarkan momen yg mana nanti aku bikinin. Sama jangan lupa shout out pairing fave kalian di vixx siapa (crack pairing juga gapapa) nanti aku bikinin momennya di gc mereka jugaa

terakhir, RnR?


	2. chabin's holiday

.

VIXX chatroom

N tidak sengaja menghapus grup chat lama mereka dan Leo memutuskan untuk membuatkan group chat baru lagi. Gimana serunya mereka mengisi grupchat baru mereka? Pairing: Neo, Raken, Hyukbin.

.

\- channn joined the chat -

channn: liburan dengan binnie~

\- channn sent you a photo -

channn: hongbin sedang tidur

channn: anakku seperti malaikat kan :'D

channn: aku lebih canggih dari binnie sekarang

channn: dia lebih suka foto secara manual

channn: dan aku sebaliknya

channn: aku tau aku sangat hebat

\- hyogi joined the chat -

hyogi: BINNIE HYUNG

hyogi: BALAS CHATKU

channn: ?

hyogi: aku menitip sesuatu padanya

hyogi: BINNIE HYUNG

\- kyeoptaken joined the chat -

kyeoptaken: selamat liburan hongbinnie~

channn: ?

channn: hanya pada hongbin?

kyeoptaken: OHHH

kyeoptaken: aku kira kau hanya bayangannya

hyogi: (BAYANGAN)

hyogi: NICE HYUNG

kyeoptaken: AYEY MAKNAE

hyogi: KEN HYUNG TERBAIK

channn: -_- sialan

\- leo joined the chat -

leo: jaga diri kalian baik-baik

channn: LEO YAAAA ;_;

leo: kenapa lagi?

channn: aku dibully lagi ;_;

leo: sudah biasa

hyogi: (SUDAH BIASA)

hyogi: NICE HYUNG

kyeoptaken: memang begitu kan biasanya

channn: -_- sialan (2)

\- ravi joined the chat -

ravi: UH UH

ravi: aku juga mau kesana!

hyogi: kau?

hyogi: pergi ke sana?

ravi: jika diundang oleh acara itu tentunya

channn: bagaimana jika kau pergi denganku?

channn: aku akan membayar tiketnya

ravi: NOPE

ravi: lebih baik aku di dorm

ravi: atau menciptakan sebuah lagu dalam semalam

hyogi: lol

hyogi: hongbin hyung belum bangun?

channn: ;_;

hyogi: hongbin hyung terlihat tersiksa

hyogi: karena pergi bersamamu hyung

channn: dia bahagia!

channn: aku akan menanyakannya

channn: aku akan membangunkannya

ravi: lol

ravi: nice maknae

ravi: kau sengaja berkata begitu kan?

ravi: agar hongbin bangun?

hyogi: yea?

leo: mungkin hongbin lelah

leo: tidak seharusnya kau membangunkannya

kyeoptaken: BAWAKAAAN AKU SESUATUUU

kyeoptaken: AKU MAU OLEH OLEH ;_;

\- hongbean joined the chat -

hongbean: SUNGGUH N HYUNG

hongbean: AKU BARU TIDUR SEPULUH MENIT

hyogi: HYUUUUNG

hyogi: JANGAN LUPA PESANANKUUUU

hongbean: bisakah seseorang menggantikanku

hongbean: aku tersiksa

kyeoptaken: persis seperti apa yang hyuk bilang

hongbean: pesanan apa?

hyogi: kau tidak membuka personal chatku

hyogi: buka dulu hyung

hongbean: oke

kyeoptaken: lol

kyeoptaken: aku bisa merasakan hongbin merindukanku

kyeoptaken: sebagai teman sekamarnya

hongbean: KEN HYUNG ;_;

hyogi: apa?

kyeoptaken: aku juga merindukanmuuu binnie ;_;

hongbean: aku tidak memanggilmu sanghyuk

hyogi: PERSONAL CHATKU

channn: YAAAA

channn: kalian selalu menyalahkanku

hyogi: karena kau selalu salah hyung

ravi: looooool!

kyeoptaken: ini alasan aku mencintai maknae kita

hongbean: kami tinggal disebuah rumah pohon

kyeoptaken: benarkah?

hongbean: yea

hongbean: aku ingin ravi yang bersamaku

hongbean: sepertinya mengajaknya kesini akan seru

ravi: HMMM

ravi: jika acara itu mengajakku pasti aku akan bersamamu

hyogi: kau tidak ingin pergi bersamaku hyung?

hongbean: tidak terima kasih

hongbean: rumah ini tidak menerima beruang

hyogi: bleh

channn: HYOGI

channn: KAU BISA PERGI BERSAMAKU KAPAN KAPAN

hyogi: NOPEEEEE

hyogi: lebih baik aku tidur di dorm

kyeoptaken: dua kali penolakan yang jelas

hongbean: ada kejadian lucu tadi

kyeoptaken: jika tentang hakyeon hyung aku terarik

hyogi: TERTARIK*

kyeoptaken: FFUUUUUUUUU

kyeoptaken: terima kasih maknae atas koreksinya :D

ravi: jika tentang n hyung ayo sebutkan

hyogi: spill da teaaa

ravi: THE*

hyogi: ITU SAMA SAJA

hyogi: ITU BAHASA GAUL

ravi: oooo

ravi: okay

ravi: aku belajar hal baru lagi hari ini

channn: YA

channn: JANGAN CERITAKAN BAGIAN ITU

channn: AWAS SAJA

hongbean: jadi beberapa waktu lalu...

channn: AAAAAAAA

leo: jika kau tak suka

leo: kau bisa merebut ponsel hongbin

leo: bukan mengetik aaaaa saja

channn: aku sedang bicara dengan staff ;_;

channn: aku tak bisa merebut ponselnya ;_;

kyeoptaken: spell the tea!

hyogi: SPILL*

kyeoptaken: AAAA TERSERAAAAAAH

ravi: nice maknae!

hongbean: oke guys jadi...

channn: AAAAAA

hongbean: aku bermain sesuatu dengan n hyung

hyogi: LANJUTKAN HYUNG

leo: lanjutkan

ravi: leo hyung penasaran

leo: yea?

channn: AAAAAA

hyogi: uh uh

hyogi: aku tidak pernah melihat leo hyung yang begini

hyogi: leo hyung terdengar bersemangat

leo: ...

leo: lanjutkan hongbin

hongbean: permainannya cukup simple

hongbean: kami menebak telur yang kami beli matang atau mentah

hongbean: dan...

ravi: jika n hyung mendapat telur mentah

ravi: aku orang garis pertama yang akan tertawa

hyogi: (up)

kyeoptaken: (up)

leo: (up)

hyogi: lanjutkan hyung!

hongbean: kami melakukan suit

hongbean: aku menang

hongbean: aku memecahkan telur itu di kepalanya

hongbean: dan telur itu mentah

hongbean: dan dia marah

kyeoptaken: LOOOOOOOL

kyeoptaken: AKU BISA MEMBAYANGKAN EKSPRESINYA

ravi: n hyung pasti sangat marah

hyogi: dan hongbin hyung akan bertingkah sangat sopan

hyogi: bahkan sebelum memecahkannya

hongbean: ... bagaimana kau bisa tau?

hyogi: kau selalu menjadi tokoh protagonis diantara kita

hyogi: seperti cheonsa

hyogi: dan memang kau cheonsa sesungguhnya

ravi: whoah

ravi: observasi maknae kali ini sangat tepat

hongbean: -_-

hongbean: apakah itu sebuah pujian?

kyeoptaken: aku bisa mendengar leo hyung tertawa dari sini

kyeoptaken: walaupun tertawanya dalam hati

ravi: lol

hyogi: lol

hyogi: hyung yang terbaik!

ravi: terima kasih maknae

kyeoptaken: mungkin yang hyogi maksud aku?

leo: atau aku?

hyogi: dalam mimpi kalian

hyogi: maksudku adalah hakyeon hyung

channn: MAKNAE :'D

hyogi: whoops

hyogi: aku berbohong tadi

hyogi: maksudku hongbin hyung yang terbaik

ravi: lol

ravi: sakit tak berdarah

kyeoptaken: sakit tak berdarah (1)

leo: sakit tak berdarah (2)

hyogi: lol leo hyung

leo: telurnya pecah?

leo: sayang sekali

leo: itu bisa untuk satu porsi telur goreng

channn: AAAAAA

channn: BAGAIMANA DENGAN KEPALAKUUUU

channn: KALIAN MENGESALKAN

channn: hongbin tidur diluar malam ini

channn: tidur dengan nyamuk

\- channn left the chat -

ravi: bleh

ravi: hakyeon hyung ngambek

leo: hongbin

leo: kau tidak takut akan tidur diluar?

hongbean: sepertinya akan terjadi sebaliknya hyung..

hongbean: yang memegang kuncinya aku

kyeoptaken: lol?

kyeoptaken: sebuah ending yang menyenangkan

hyogi: jaga dirimu hyung!

hyogi: aku merindukanmu

ravi: oh hyukbin?

kyeoptaken: oh?

hyogi: tapi aku bohong lagi

hongbean: bleh

hongbean: aku sudah kirimkan apa yang kau minta

ravi: aku penasaran

ravi: apa yang maknae titip?

hyogi: hal yang penting...

kyeoptaken: apa?

leo: foto aib hakyeon?

hyogi: NAAAAAAH

ravi: lol

ravi: duo maknae ini terbaik

kyeoptaken: aku batal minta oleh oleh

kyeoptaken: kirimkan pesanan hyuk ke aku juga

hongbean: siaaaap ken hyung

hongbean: kalian harus stay di ponsel kalian

hongbean: karena aku merindukan kalian ;_;

ravi: hit me up bru!

kyeoptaken: yeaaap!

leo: silahkan

leo: aku harus pergi dulu sekarang

hyogi: pasti latihan boxing

leo: yea

leo: jaga diri kalian baik-baik hongbin

\- leo left the chat -

hongbean: sanghyuk?

hyogi: hmm?

hongbean: kau juga harus stay di ponselmu

hyogi: yea?

hyogi: telpon aku jika kau ada waktu hyung

ravi: hmmmmm

hongbean: anak baik

kyeoptaken: kita akan memastikan hyuk memegang ponselya

hyogi: PONSELNYA*

kyeoptaken: AAAAAAA TERSERAAAAH

hongbean: aku away dulu guys

hongbean: hakyeon hyung datang kearahku dengan staff

ravi: selamat bersenang senang!

hyogi: (up)

kyeoptaken: (up) bbuing~ bbuing~

hongbean: ayeyyyyy

\- hongbean left the chat -

hyogi: labi hyung

hyogi: jyani hyung

hyogi: ayo makan

kyeoptaken: AYOOOOOO

ravi: yooo

ravi: aku akan ke dorm sekarang

\- ravi left the chat -

hyogi: jyani hyung

hyogi: aku akan ke kamarmu

hyogi: ayo main game

hyogi: sembari menunggu labi hyung

kyeoptaken: ayoo siniii

hyogi: ay ay captain!

\- hyogi left the chat -

\- kyeoptaken left the chat -

.

Hehehe special req pertama buaat chiiyeoji~ hope you like it!

Buat BAP chatroomnya aku belum bisa lanjut lagi, lagi lost bgt sama bap beneran gatau apa apa lagi mereka lg ngapain aja ;_; tapi kalo ada ide lagi pasti aku lanjutin. Ga kerasa ternyata udah 50 chapter yg bap yaa~ request masih terbuka buat moment apapun buat VIXX gc, mau moment lama juga gapapa. Yukk request lagi~

Terakhir, rnr?


	3. jealous hyog

.

A VIXX Chatroom

N tidak sengaja menghapus grup chat lama mereka dan Leo memutuskan untuk membuatkan group chat baru lagi. Gimana serunya mereka mengisi grup chat baru mereka? Pairing: Neo, Raken, Hyukbin.

.

\- channn joined the chat -

channn: YA

channn: siapa yang mencuri sodaku

channn: sungguh ini tinggal setengah

channn: dan harganya mahal

\- hyogi joined the chat -

hyogi: hmmmmm

hyogi: kau perlu bertanya hyung?

channn: kau mengambilnya?

hyogi: jika aku yang meminumnya

hyogi: apa kau akan berani melawanku?

channn: ...

\- kyeoptaken joined the chat -

kyeoptaken: aku tidak

kyeoptaken: kau... mencari perhatian?

kyeoptaken: tanpa memeriksa sidik jarinya saja kita tau

channn: siapa?

channn: aku benar benar tidak tau

hyogi: -_-

hyogi: apa yang kau tau tentang kita

channn: YA

channn: AKU TAU BANYAK

channn: TERLEBIH TENTANG HONGBIN

hyogi: tapi hongbin hyung tau banyak tentang aku!

kyeoptaken: hmmm

\- hongbean joined the chat -

hongbean: ?

hongbean: kenapa menyebut namaku?

hyogi: hyung ini sok tau tentangmu hyung

kyeoptaken: kau cemburu?

\- ravi joined the chat -

ravi: HYOGI CEMBURU!

hyogi: biasa saja

hongbean: dia selalu begitu

ravi: hyogi sudah dewasa

kyeoptaken: HYOGIKUUUUU

kyeoptaken: :'D

channn: YA

channn: bagaimana dengan sodaku!

ravi: oh ada apa hyung?

channn: sodaku tinggal setengah

channn: kau meminumnya?

hongbean: kau menuduh orang yang salah

hongbean: wonshik tidak mungkin minum itu

hongbean: winshik sangat menjaga makannya

hyogi: WONSHIK*

hongbean: HUFT

kyeoptaken: HYOGIIIII

hyogi: apaaa hyung?

kyeoptaken: kau tadi cemburu kan?

hyogi: -_-

channn: JADI INI SIAPA YANG MENGAMBIL SODAKU

ravi: astaga hyung ini

ravi: SUDAH JELAS SIAPA PELAKUNYA

hongbean: kau sendiri yang bilang

hongbean: pelakunya selalu sama

hyogi: n hyung caper

hongbean: n hyung caper (2)

ravi: n hyung caper (3)

kyeoptaken: n hyung caper (4)

\- leo joined the chat -

leo: berisik sekali

hyogi: nah

hyogi: si pembuat masalah datang

leo: YA

leo: apa maksudmu

hongbean: soda n hyung

ravi: mana n hyung

ravi: pelakunya datang

channn: leo-ya...

channn: kau meminum sodaku?

kyeoptaken: PFFFFFFT

kyeoptaken: giliran ke leo hyung nadanya berbda

hyogi: BERBEDA*

kyeoptaken: HAAAAAAH

channn: leo-ya

leo: aku hanya meminumnya sedikit

leo: apa itu masalah?

hyogi: kau selalu mengambil milik member lain

ravi: hmmmm

ravi: n hyung hanya caper tadi?

channn: tidaaak!

channn: aku benar benar tidak tauu

leo: lagipula benda benda itu di dorm

leo: dan itu milik bersama?

hyogi: bleh

hyogi: haruskah semuanya begitu?

ravi: owww

ravi: seseorang sedang badmood?

kyeoptaken: HYOGI CEMBURUUU!

leo: cemburu pada?

kyeoptaken: PADA N HYUUUUUUUNG

hongbean: dengar

hongbean: JANGANB BICARA YANG TUDAK TIDAK

ravi: TYPOOOO!

ravi: HYOGIYAAA HONGBIN TYPO

hongbean: YAAA!

kyeoptaken: hongbin grogi?

kyeoptaken: kau jarang typo

hyogi: kenapa dia harus grogi?

ravi: KARENA KAU CEMBURU

ravi: DIA TAKUT KAU MARAH PADANYA

hyogi: omong kosong

hyogi: untuk apa aku cemburu?

kyeoptaken: KARENA KAU MEMANG CEMBURU

kyeoptaken: ASTAGA BAYIKU

channn: kalian ini

channn: aku memang dekat dengan hongbin

hongbean: ...

hyogi: yasudah

hyogi: sepeduliku?

kyeoptaken: N HYUNGGGGG

kyeoptaken: KAU MEMPERKERUH SUASANAAAAA

channn: mungkin aku bisa mendekati hongbin

channn: hongbin sangat tampan

channn: pheww

hyogi: ...

ravi: n hyung gila

channn: hongbin juga menyukaiku

hyogi: hanya sebagai hyungnya!

kyeoptaken: WHOAAAAH

kyeoptaken: BABY HYOGI BENAR BENAR CEMBURU?

hongbean: GUYS

hongbean: tolong jangan begini

hongbean: kalian belum pernah melihat hyog marah

hongbean: maksudku

hongbean: MARAH YANG SESUNGGUHNYA

hyogi: hmm

hongbean: n hyung-

channn: aku menyukai hongbin

kyeoptaken: OH CHABIN?

ravi: :O

leo: hakyeon

leo: jangan membuat masalah

channn: aku mungkin bisa makan bersama hongbin

channn: aku ingin tidur bersamanya juga

ravi: n hyung gila

hyogi: hongbin

hyogi: adalah

hyogi: milikku

hyogi: awas saja n hyung

hyogi: sampai di dorm aku akan buat perhitungan

\- hyogi left the chat -

ravi: MAMPUS KAU HYUNG

channn: kalian lihat?

channn: aku membuatnya mengaku kan

leo: kau akan babak belur setelah ini

channn: tak akan

channn: aku bersama hongbin sekarang

\- channn sent you a photo -

channn: hehehehe

kyeoptaken: AWWWWW

kyeoptaken: KALIAN MEMBUAT RENCANA?

hongbean: ganti kata 'kalian' dengan 'n hyung'

hongbean: aku tidak ikut ikutan dalam hal ini

leo: daebak

ravi: niceeee

ravi: hongbin bisa ss chat tadi

channn: kalian lihatkan?

channn: hyogi menyayangi hongbin

ravi: tapi bukannya memang terlihat?

leo: tapi ini kali pertama dia mengaku kan?

ravi: hmmm

ravi: hyogi daebak

ravi: whoaaah

leo: perhitungan hyog tidak akan main main

leo: kau akan babak belur hakyeon

channn: hongbin akan menyelamatkanku

hongbean: siapa bilang?

channn: YA!

hongbean: oh

hongbean: hyog mengajakku bertemu..

ravi: WWWWWOOOOOW?

kyeoptaken: aku tidak terkejut

kyeoptaken: kau selalu bersamanya kan?

leo: hmm

ravi: dia juga sering bersamaku

leo: kita memang sering bersama

kyeoptaken: BABY HYOGI :'D

kyeoptaken: babyku sudah besar

hongbean: yea?

hongbean: memang dia besar kan?

ravi: EYYYY

ravi: APANYA YANG BESAR

kyeoptaken: EYYYYY HONGBIN

kyeoptaken: JELASKAN

channn: oh ini menarik

channn: apanya yang besar?

leo: up

ravi: HONGBIN

ravi: APANYA YANG BESAR

hongbean: BADAAANNYA!

hongbean: jangan berpikiran yang tidak tidak

kyeoptaken: aku bisa mendengar leo hyung tertawa

kyeoptaken: walaupun dalam hati

leo: bisa jadi

leo: aku memang tertawa dalam hati

ravi: lol hyung

hongbean: GUYS

hongbean: aku... away dulu

hongbean: aku akan shooting drama

channn: dan makan bersama hyog setelah itu~

ravi: CIEEEEE

kyeoptaken: CIEEEEEE

hongbean: HANYA MAKAN BERSAMAAA!

hongbean: um

hongbean: bye semuanya

\- hongbean left the chat -

leo: hakyeona

leo: kau harus bersiap

leo: hyog akan memberimu pelajaran

channn: tentu saja tidak

channn: kau akan melindungiku kan?

leo: ...

\- leo left the chat -

ravi: HAHAHAHA

ravi: dalam mimpimu

kyeoptaken: WONSHIKKIEE

kyeoptaken: JANGAN LINDUNGI N HYUNG

channn: YA!

channn: RAVI YA

channn: kau akan melindungiku kan?

ravi: dalam mimpimu (2)

\- ravi left the chat -

kyeoptaken: THATS MA MANNNN

channn: kau tidak mau melindungiku?

kyeoptaken: um.. tidak?

kyeoptaken: BYE

\- kyeoptaken left the chat -

channn: YAAA

channn: BAGAIMANA DENGAN SODAKU

channn: DAN HYOGI

channn: AAAAAAA

\- channn left the chat -

.

TELAAAT UPDATEE KARENA DILUAR KOTAA MINGGU LALU~

ayoo request masih terbuka~

terakhir, RnR?


	4. angry leo

.

A VIXX Chatroom

N tidak sengaja menghapus grup chat lama mereka dan Leo memutuskan untuk membuatkan group chat baru lagi. Gimana serunya mereka mengisi grupchat baru mereka? Pairing: Neo, Raken, Hyukbin.

.

\- hongbean joined the chat -

hongbean: guys

hongbean: kalian melihat leo hyung?

hongbean: siapa yang bertengkar kali ini dengannya?

\- kyeoptaken joined the chat -

kyeoptaken: bukan akuu beannie

kyeoptaken: tapi aku yakin seseorang memang bertengkar

kyeoptaken: dengan leo hyung

hongbean: apakah orang itu.. n hyung?

\- channn joined the chat -

channn: KALI INI BUKAN AKUUU

channn: jangan asal tuduh

channn: aku bahkan sedang shooting drama

channn: aku bahkan tidak tau dia dimana

\- leo joined the chat -

leo: kalian membicarakanku?

hongbean: oh leo hyung!

hongbean: aku kira kau sedang boxing?

kyeoptaken: *shadow boxing B)

hongbean: bukan aku yang bilang

leo: ken..

leo: -_-

leo: iya hongbinnie

leo: aku memang sedang boxing

leo: sedang istirahat

kyeoptaken: oke..

kyeoptaken: jadi..

kyeoptaken: dengan siapa kau bertengkar kali ini?

channn: antara ravi dan hyogi?

leo: aku tidak bertengkar dengan siapapun

channn: semoga perkataanmu benar

\- ravi joined the chat -

ravi: hyogi

ravi: yang bertengkar dengan leo hyung hyogi

ravi: bukan aku

leo: aku tidak punya masalah dengan kalian

hongbean: oh..

ravi: nah

ravi: kita tunggu sampai hyogi muncul

\- hyogi joined the chat -

hyogi: LEO HYUNG

hyogi: AKU BENAR-BENAR TIDAK SENGAJA TADI

leo: maaf?

leo: saya tidak mengenal anda

hongbean: ... oh

hongbean: hyogi?

hyogi: ASTAGA

hyogi: HYUNG INI MENGESALKAN SEKALI

hyogi: AKU TIDAK SENGAJA

kyeoptaken: ... apa yang kau lakukan maknae

leo: bisakah kita mengusir yang berisik disini

leo: aku merasa terganggu

hyogi: LEO HYUNG

leo: maaf anda siapa?

hyogi: AKU TIDAK SENGAJA HYUNG

channn: anak anak

channn: apa yang terjadi dengan.. kalian?

leo: tidak ada yang terjadi hakyeon

hyogi: LEO HYUNGG

leo: ya sanghyuk-ssi?

hongbean: ... aku tidak sengaja tertawa

kyeoptaken: sungguh ini sangat menghibur

leo: saya harap

leo: saya tidak bertemu dengan anda lagi sanghyuk-ssi

ravi: hyogi

ravi: jelaskan apa yang terjadi

hyogi: tidak mau

hyogi: leo hyung mengesalkan

leo: anda yang mengesalkan!

hyogi: kau tidak perlu bicara formal denganku!

leo: saya tidak begitu!

hyogi: KAU BEGITU!

hyogi: dasar ahjussi tua

leo: jaga perkataan anda sanghyuk-ssi

leo: mulai saat ini kita hanya rekan kerja biasa

ravi: .. lol?

kyeoptaken: aku tidak sengaja tertawa barusan (2)

hyogi: KITA KELUARGA!

hongbean: GUYSSSS

hongbean: ayo selesaikan dengan damai

kyeoptaken: tapi ini menarik

kyeoptaken: aku penasaran apa sebabnya

channn: hyogi

channn: jangan nakal pada ayahmu

kyeoptaken: (AYAHMU)

ravi: (AYAHMU) 2

ravi: lol

leo: aku dan sanghyuk-ssi adalah rekan kerja

hyogi: ASTAGA HYUNG

hyogi: AKU TIDAK SENGAJA

leo: maaf?

leo: saya bukan hyungmu

leo: saya dan anda hanya rekan kerja biasa

kyeoptaken: HYOGI

kyeoptaken: busakah kau jekaskan semua ini?

hongbean: *bisakah

hongbean: *jelaskan

kyeoptaken: AAAAAAAA

kyeoptaken: SEJAK KAPAN KAU BERTINGKAH BEGINI

hongbean: ops?

channn: hyukkie

chann: jelaskan

hyogi: aku tidak sengaja membuka ponselnya

hyogi: dan menghapus vid di ponselnya

hongbean: video apa?

ravi: video minyul?

hyogi: nah...

hongbean: bodoh

hongbean: tentu saja dirinya akan marah

hyogi: TAPI AKU TIDAK SENGAJAAA

channn: oh

channn: pantas saja...

leo: filenya sudah hilang

leo: tapi saya baik baik saja

hyogi: LEO HYUNG ASTAGA!

kyeoptaken: mati kau hyogi

hyogi: TAPI KAU SUDAH MENGUPLOADNYA DI IG

hyogi: KAU BISA MENDOWNLOADNYA KEMBALI

leo: tapi tetap saja filenya sudah hilang ^^

hongbean: ... aku tidak mengerti

hyogi: DIA BAHKAN SUDAH MEMBALASKU

hyogi: dia menghapus beberapa foto bagus di ponselku ;_;

kyeoptaken: kau? punya foto bagus?

hyogi: ya!

ravi: foto seperti apa yang bagus itu

hyogi: FOTO HONGBIN HYUNG SEDANG MANDI

hyogi: FOTO KEN HYUNG MAKAN DI LEMARI

hyogi: AIB HAKYEON HYUNG

hongbean: YA

hongbean: MANDI APANYA

leo: lihat kan

leo: sanghyuk-ssi sudah bertingkah berlebihan

ravi: OH

ravi: YANG FOTO HONGBIN AKU TAU!

hongbean: GUYS

hongbean: FOTO APA YANG KALIAN MAKSUD

hongbean: JANGAN BERTINGKAH ANEH

hyogi: LEO HYUNG!

\- hyogi sent you a video -

hyogi: itu aku kirim lagi

hyogi: itu hal sepele

hyogi: aku mendownloadnya lagi dari ig

leo: NAAH

leo: terima kasih dongsaengku

ravi: .. sudah?

ravi: hanya seperti itu?

channn: HYOGI

channn: APA YANG KAU SIMPAN DI PONSELMU

hyogi: foto aibmu

hongbean: bukannya sudah terhapus?

hyogi: iya..

channn: baguslah

hyogi: data backup nya di laptopku

hyogi: hehehe

\- hyogi left the chat -

hongbean: YA

hongbean: FOTO MANDI YANG MANA YANG DIA MAKSUD

hongbean: anak sialan

ravi: mau aku kirim di grup chat?

hongbean: KAU MEMILIKINYA?

ravi: ummmm yea?

kyeoptaken: RAVEEEE

kyeoptaken: UNTUK APA KAU MENYIMPAN FOTO ITU ;_;

ravi: .. aku bisa jelaskan

kyeoptaken: HAHHHHH

hongbean: ah sial

hongbean: cepat hapus foto itu!

leo: setidaknya masalahku dan hyogi sudah selesai

leo: bye semuanya

\- leo left the chat -

hongbean: sialan yang kedua meninggalkan chat

kyeoptaken: RAVI!

ravi: aku sudah menghapusnya!

kyeoptaken: kau marah padaku? ;_;

channn: anak anak

channn: sudah jangan bertengkar

channn: aku baru selesai take scene

hongbean: oh n hyung

hongbean: bantu akuuuu

channn: dan sepertinya aku harus pergi sekarang

\- channn left the chat -

hongbean: sialan ketiga pergi

ravi: AKU TIDAK MARAAAH

kyeoptaken: kau jahat!

hongbean: ken hyung-

kyeoptaken: APAA?

hongbean: ...

hongbean: jangan marah padaku ;_;

ravi: jaehwan hyung

ravi: aku sudah menghapusnya

kyeoptaken: bodo!

\- kyeoptaken left the chat -

ravi: AAAAAHHHH

hongbean: cepat ke dorm bodoh

hongbean: aku yakin dia di dorm

ravi: SEGERA KESANAAA

\- ravi left the chat -

hongbean: hmmmmmmm

\- hongbean left the chat -

.

Yeaap!

Requestnya ganjimochi buat bikin leo lebih cerewet sudah terpenuhi~ sbnrnya ff ini udah selesai berbulan-bulanlalu tapi baru sempet update sekarang maafin. Request lainnya masih ditunggu lagi yaa! Next kayaknya bakalan ngomongin leo lagi sih, spesial buat solonya. Btw pada ngikutin witch love ngga nih?~

Terakhir, RnR?


End file.
